


The Wizard's Cat

by Natecchi



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fanart, Fluff, I think so?, I'm surprised that people read this, M/M, Out of Character, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natecchi/pseuds/Natecchi
Summary: Grindelwald was captured and now the whole MACUSA is in active search of the real Percival Graves who’s missing since the dark mage took his place. Meanwhile, Newt doesn’t leave New York and helps with the searching. A black cat lurks around the MACUSA headquarters and it piques Newt’s interest. Something tells him that there's much more behind that intelligent gaze.Fanart included!





	1. Chapter 1

It was a rainy day. Dark grey clouds enveloped the sky, making the whole scenery somewhat gloomy.

 

Newt made his way through the crowded streets of New York City, heading to the headquarters of MACUSA, in hope to hear some good news or at least some clues about the current location of Percival Graves – the man who went missing after the dark mage Gellert Grindelwald used his personality as disguise to attempt starting a war between wizards and muggles.

 

Tina asked him few times how he was able to see through the mask. Even people who trusted and worked with Graves didn’t see any difference. Newt didn’t really know himself, but one thing bugged him from the start, from the very moment he saw the fake Graves and talked properly in that interrogation room.

 

It was the way he thought. It was a bit too extremist for a wizard and more importantly a man who is supposed to protect wizards and magical community. He didn’t know how the real Graves was, but something told him that no respected superior sentence their subordinates to death without a proper investigation.

 

He still remembers how pleadingly Tina looked at him and his cold stare back, which he tried to hide but Newt saw it, saw all of it and knew, just knew.

 

The more fuel to the flame of doubts added the way he tried to use Credence, a poor soul who needed nothing but to be acknowledged for who he really was. Just how black your soul must be to use a kid who had nothing but suffering in his life? It was too cruel. A person who was the right hand of MACUSA’s president, a prideful wizard, as others described him later, wasn’t supposed to act like this.

 

So, Newt just tried to show the others, that the person, kneeling in front of them wasn’t the real Percival Graves, and oh, so right he was.

 

But now, when the dark wizard was captured, the main question that gnawed at everyone’s mind in MACUSA was: where the real Percival Graves is?  Did he die in a battle with Grindelwald or not? Was he erased completely since they couldn’t find a body? It made everyone restless, and Tina more than others.

 

She kept telling him how Graves was someone she saw as a mentor, someone she deeply respected and wanted to be safe. Newt wanted to comfort her, like the friend he was, and even volunteered to help the MACUSA to find Graves. Tina gladly accepted his offer and now, he was using any knowledge and resources he possessed to help them.

 

Making his way into the lobby, Newt was greeted weakly by Tina. She had dark circles under her tired eyes. _‘She didn’t sleep properly again, huh?’_

 

“Morning, Newt.” Tina said when they started walking to the elevator.

 

“Morning.” He replied and turned to look at her “No news?”

 

She shook her head and raised her hands to rub at the temples. Perhaps the lack of sleep got to her.

 

Newt sighed and they walked into the elevator, Tina speaking to the goblin while Newt was absorbed in his own thoughts. Was it even possible to find Graves at this moment? After practically half of MACUSA’s wizards were taking turns and looking into every corner of New York and no clues were found?

 

They stepped out of the elevator and headed to Tina’s office.  They approached her desk and she slumped on her chair, groaning at the impact.

 

“My head hurts so badly, I can’t even think properly.” She mumbled while looking through the papers on her desk, reports of other Aurors.

 

Newt took a chair and sat beside her “You should sleep at least. I understand that you’re worried, but it won’t be good if you collapse because of tiredness.”

 

“I wish I could, Newt. But when I think that he’s somewhere alone and probably in trouble, I just can’t.” Tina leaned against the back of chair and looked at Newt “I admire him, Newt. He helped me so many times, and I am who I am now because he leaded me.”

 

Newt shifted in his seat and smiled at her “Yeah, I know. You told me many times.” He put a hand on her shoulder in a comforting gesture “And that’s why I’m here. We’ll find him.”

 

Tina put her hand on his and squeezed it “Thank you, Newt. You’re a great person.”

 

Newt flushed and scratched the back of his neck “No need to thank me. At least not until we find him.”

 

Tina smiled smugly at him and stood up when a fellow co-worker walked to them.

 

“What is it?” She asked the man.

 

He handed her some papers “Here’s the report on Grindelwald’s interrogation, Goldstein. We didn’t get anything useful out of him though.” The man said and sighed as Tina looked through them, reading and hoping at least something will help them to find Graves.

 

Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion “When they asked him where Graves is, he just mewled and started laughing? What kind of sick joke is this?”

 

The man shrugged “Probably he’s just mocking us. What did you expect from Grindelwald himself, Goldstein? This man’s mind is something no normal wizard would understand.”

 

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Tina put the papers down and weakly nodded to the man “Thank you for your work.”

 

Then the man was out of office and they both sat there, thinking and rummaging through other reports. It was useless as Newt saw it. They needed at least something, or Tina wouldn’t calm down until she will pass out someday.

 

 _‘Mewled and started laughing…’_ Newt remembered the Tina’s words. It was a weird mockery, even for Grindelwald. But why he would do that? Newt didn’t have any ideas.

 

Hours passed as they kept receiving different reports from the Aurors who were out, searching. There were fewer and fewer locations which were still unchecked and no traces of Graves in sight.

 

Tina stretched her arms and back as her stomach grumbled. Newt laughed and she shoved him in the shoulder. “Shut up, I don’t remember when I ate last time.”

 

Newt looked at her for a minute without saying anything, then grabbed her by hand and stood up. “Come on, let’s have a quick lunch. The reports won’t run away.”

 

She tried to protest, but anything she wanted to say was forgotten when her stomach grumbled again.

 

“Okay, but we’re going back immediately.”

 

“Sure.” Newt replied and they went down to the cafeteria.

 

After a very quick lunch, where Tina ate almost four bowls of soup, they headed back to the office.

 

“There are two new reports.” She said and handed to Newt one of them. That took it and started reading, Tina doing the same with the other one.

 

Both sighed in exasperation when they finished reading.

 

“Found something?” Newt asked.

 

“No, and you?” Tina said back.

 

“No.”

 

“I guess just sitting there won’t help anyone, and I’m already on the verge.” Tina said through gritted teeth as her knuckles turned white from the force she tightened her grip on the papers with.

 

Newt looked at her. “No,” he shook his head “you’re not going anywhere, but back home to rest.”

 

She wanted to protest again but Newt held a hand up in attempt to silence her “I’ll go instead. You trust me, right?”

 

Tina bit her lip “Yeah, I trust you, Newt.”

 

“Good. Then I’ll be off to the next location.” He smiled and reminded “You’re going home and resting, yeah?”

 

She nodded and a tired smile spread on her lips “Sure, thank you.”

 

And with that, Newt found himself in the elevator, heading to the lobby. He exited the building and turned left, into a narrow alley to apparate, but something flashed in front of his eyes and he stumbled backwards.

 

Trying to regain his balance, he noticed that it was staring at him. And by it, he meant a black cat with a pair of striking golden eyes.

 

“Beautiful…” Newt murmured under his breath.

 

Cat’s ears perked up and it approached him. Newt squatted down and tried to pet its head, but the cat avoided his hand.

 

“Prideful, huh?” Newt smiled. _‘It’s a simple cat though. There’s nothing fantastic about it.’_ Newt thought and gasped when the cat punched his leg with its paw.

 

“What are you doing? Stop that right now.” Newt scowled when the cat didn’t stop. “Come here.” Newt murmured softly and grabbed the cat, holding it close to his chest. Its fur was wet and it was shivering.

 

“So, you’re cold?” Newt said and opened his coat to put the trembling animal under it.  He felt the cat pushing him aside with the paws, but it lacked strength. It probably wasn’t only cold, but tired as well.

 

“Let me check something firstly, and then I’ll get you clean and warm. Wait a bit, big boy.” Newt smiled down at the cat and then he apparated to the location Tina told him to check.

 

There were another Aurors here already, so he just walked around asking them for news. Every single one of them shook their heads, which meant only one thing: Percival Graves wasn’t found here as well.

 

Newt called it a day and returned to his rented apartment, located three blocks away from MACUSA’s headquarters. When he looked at the found cat, he smiled fondly. He was sleeping, snuggling into Newt’s chest.

 

“Come on. Wake up, Percy.” Newt said and widened his eyes. Did he already give him a name? And why _Percy_ of all names?

 

 _‘Weird. But I don’t feel like calling him something else… Probably it’s because I saw Mr. Graves’ name too many times while reading those reports.’_ Newt sighed.

 

The cat woke up, jumped off his arms and ruffled his fur. Then golden eyes met his hazel ones and Newt’s lips quirked up in a gentle smile.

 

“So, Percy, should we take a bath?”


	2. Chapter 2

Cat’s ears twitched and he blinked at the smiling man in front of him. Percy had this look on his face like it wasn’t him the one Newt was talking to. So, when the wizard took off his coat and went to the bathroom, switching the tap on to fill the tub, the cat followed him out of curiosity.

 

Then Newt just rolled up the sleeves of his sweater and grabbed the dumbfounded cat, putting it into the filled tub. The reaction wasn’t one that Newt or the cat expected. Percy stayed silent, golden eyes boring into wizard’s face as that scrubbed his fur with soap. After a good rinse, Percy was wrapped into a bath towel. Newt smiled at the soft ball in his hands and laughed when he spotted a frown on Percy’s face. It was simply hilarious.

 

“Good boy. I thought cats dislike water, but you’re some special case I suppose.” Newt hummed and dried the cat, using the same towel. Surprisingly, it didn’t punch or scratch Newt even once. He actually looked like he enjoyed the whole bathing thing.

 

When Newt finished drying his fur, Percy walked off and jumped on the bed, curling into a ball. Newt watched him amused, leaning on the door-frame.

 

“Aren’t you hungry, Percy?” Newt asked as he slumped beside the cat. Newt could swear Percy opened one eye, looked at him and nodded. It was something weird, since it wasn’t as one of his fantastic beasts. The cat shouldn’t understand what he says. Newt shook his head. Maybe he just hallucinated.

 

He stood up and went to the kitchen to see if there was anything he could feed the cat with. He opened the small refrigerator and peeked inside. There was milk. There was sausage. There was cheese. Newt took all of these and put them on the table, when a loud thud was heard from his bedroom, where both the cat and his case were. The cat. The case.

 

“Oh my god!” Newt shrieked and ran into the bedroom with the speed of light.

 

Maybe the most standing out thing was the bowtruckle on Percy’s head… or perhaps the niffler under Percy’s paws.

 

And Newt closed his case! Even put a goddamned rope around. Newt didn’t know what to do first: to untangle the bowtruckle from Percy’s neck, or to drag the niffler from under the cat. One thing Newt knew though. Percy wasn’t like other cats, and perhaps there was something fantastic about him.

 

* * *

 

 

Newt walked inside the MACUSA building with Percy hot on his heels. He couldn’t leave the cat – this cat – alone with the case, and as he was kind of banned to take his case into the MACUSA headquarters, unless he wanted it to be taken from him. President was kind enough to leave him and his beasts in peace, as long as he doesn’t cause any troubles and keeps them far from their organization. So, Newt didn’t want to risk without having a proper reason.

 

He looked around for a bit, but didn’t spot Tina anywhere. Probably she already was in her office, but getting there without her would be a problem. Newt thought he had to try at least. Maybe the goblin will let him.

 

Entering the elevator, Newt stuttered as he said the floor he needed to be taken to. The goblin eyed him and then the cat. Newt smiled awkwardly and the goblin sighed, pressing the button. The door closed and the elevator began ascending.

 

“So, is this one of your new beasts, Mr. Scamander?” the goblin asked, peering at the black ball of fur at wizard’s feet.

 

“Oh, no-” Newt started explaining, but got a paw-punch in the leg. Percy turned around and made an unpleasant noise, before jumping on the goblin’s head in attempt to scratch him.

 

The door of the elevator opened and Newt successfully dragged Percy from the wincing goblin.

 

“Keep your beasts in check, please!” that yelled as the door closed behind them.

 

Newt held Percy up and looked into his eyes.

 

“Never do that again.” And then he smiled “Even if he doesn’t look like a good guy, he’s the one who did us a favor and let us in.” Then he closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against Percy’s, feeling the cat stiffen in his hold. “You’re so cute, even when you act like that.” Newt murmured and withdrew, changing the position of the confused animal, so he held him close to his chest and walked in the direction of Tina’s office.

 

Percy was looking up at him and Newt threw him some glances from time to time, as well as some of his soft smiles. But Percy still felt tensed in his hands and Newt really wondered why.

 

He knocked on the door and entered his friend’s office. There were both Tina and Queenie and they shared a somehow loud discussion, which mainly was Queenie scolding her sister.

 

Queenie turned to him and smiled “Hi, Newt!” she greeted and waved at the cat awkwardly “Hi, Percy! Percy?” she looked confused at Newt and so did Tina.

 

“Well, don’t ask.” Newt said and rolled his eyes “And stop reading my thoughts, please.”

 

“You know it’s something I can’t really control.” Queenie trailed off, looking down apologetically.

 

Newt sighed and shook his head. He looked at Queenie “So, did Tina rest properly yesterday?”

 

She smirked back “Obviously.”

 

“And did you convince her to go home earlier today?”

 

“I was in the process when you arrived, but yes, I think she understood my point.”

 

Newt approached Queenie and then the most unexpected thing for Tina happened. They just freaking high-fived in front of her like she wasn’t the one who they were talking about and the subject of Queenie’s mission.

 

“Stop acting all buddy-buddy, it doesn’t suit any of you. Look, even the cat is annoyed.” Tina said, pointing at Percy.

 

“Alright.” Newt laughed.

 

Before he even opened his mouth to ask, Queenie beat him to it.

 

“There’s nothing new about Mr. Graves, Newt.” Then she bit her lip “Oops, sorry. I’ll better go now.” Queenie said and walked past Newt, to the door. Turning around, she grinned “And you totally look good together. The witch and her black cat – I mean, the wizard and his black cat.” She laughed and closed the door behind.

 

Newt sighed and sat down on a nearby chair. Percy jumped on his lap and gave him a stern look.

 

“And now, care to explain where did you get this cat from and why are you carrying it around MACUSA?”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry. Did I break any rules by bringing him with me?” he asked, clearly worried.

 

“No, you didn’t. I’m just curious?” Tina’s eyebrow quirked up in question.

 

“I found him yesterday, and I don’t know why, but I can’t leave him alone.” Newt said, a bit flustered when Percy looked him in the eye. He turned his attention back to Tina. “Never mind him. He won’t cause trouble, right?” Newt smiled down and petted Percy’s head. His hand froze as he realized. Percy allowed him to stroke himself for the first time.

 

It made him happy and he didn’t know how to express it. So, he grabbed Percy and practically cuddled into him, thing which caused the cat to stiffen again, but then Newt felt it relax and nothing made him happier in that moment.

 

Tina coughed at his side “So, shall we start before you assault the cat completely?”

 

“Uhm, yeah, sure. Sorry.” Newt straightened up and let go of the cat. He could swear he hear a small sigh coming from its direction, but decided to ignore, because maybe he overheard it?

 

* * *

 

 

They just got home and Newt was practically drained. He stumbled to his bedroom and opened his case. He had to feed and check up on his beasts, which gave him much more work for the day, but he gladly did it. When he finished, he climbed back up with a tired, but satisfied smile on his face.

 

Percy was sleeping on the bed, curled into a ball as always, and Newt decided that he needed a proper bath after this exhausting day. He tiptoed to the bathroom and stripped down while the bathtub was filling with hot water. He looked a moment at his reflection in the mirror hanged on the wall.

 

His eyes traveled from his chest down to his abdomen. Skin white and smooth, but covered in scars, from big to small, from deep ones to the ones which looked like simple scratches.  His eyes moved onto the side and he saw a pair of golden eyes looking at him from behind. He slightly jumped and turned his head to the side to look at the cat.

 

“Percy? What is it? Want to join?” he smirked smugly.

 

The cat continued to bore holes in him and he felt embarrassed for some reason? He shifted a bit on his spot. Then Percy just turned around and walked off.  Newt stood there for a moment and then laughed. He just was embarrassed of a cat seeing him naked? This was ridiculous.

 

* * *

 

 

Tina ran through the entrance almost knocking the door down.

 

The mediwizard flinched and threw her a disapproving look.

 

“I heard they found him!” Tina said through gasps, and when the woman just watched her confused, she added “Percival Graves!”


	3. Chapter 3

Newt felt like he was underwater and the more time passed, the deeper he was dragged. It wasn’t suffocating though. It felt serene for some reason, like he was all alone with himself in the depths of an ocean.

 

There weren’t sounds or any movements around him, no light or warmth, only the coldness of waters surrounding him from all directions. He wasn’t afraid though, it was something he was used to anyway.

 

He was shaken up by an unfamiliar voice and warmth around his belly area. When he opened his eyes, the voice died and his brain refused to recall its tonality or what it said. However, he still sensed the weird feeling on his abdomen. His hands reached the source under the blanket and his eyes widened for a bit, before they sparkled with joy.

 

Under the heavy covers, on his bare skin laid Percy, purring and snuggling into him as if seeking for a source of warmth. Newt smiled affectionately at the sleeping cat, his fingers tracing gently his fur.

 

He couldn’t believe that the cat he found just some days ago will make him feel so happy. Something about Percy was definitely magical and Newt was curious to find out what exactly.

 

He continued stroking Percy’s head and the cat stirred, golden eyes shot open and the look he had on his face was extremely hilarious. Those who thought that animals couldn’t show emotions were absolutely wrong, because this cat had the most shocked expression that Newt could imagine a human would do. It was like Percy was shocked at his own behavior. Maybe he climbed on Newt under the blanket instinctively? It wasn’t exactly hot in the bedroom.

 

However, before Percy could run away – because that was exactly what the cat wanted to do – he was pulled close to Newt’s chest, in a tight embrace, while the young wizard whispered to him, like he was sure the cat could understand him “Shhhh, it’s okay, stay here. It’s cold without you in there.” Newt looked down in his eyes and rested his chin on atop of Percy’s head as his hands held him close.

 

Newt fell asleep really fast, but now he wasn’t in the usual depths, where was dark and cold. Sunlight was warming his cheeks as he looked up at the clear blue sky. Under his fingers he felt a patch of grass, scents of different plants danced in the air and soft sounds of chirping birds were like music to his ears. He smiled wide, the corners of his eyes wrinkling. The voice calling for him earlier was clearer this time and he even saw the face of the man who talked.

 

Hazel eyes widened as his mind was racing.

 

“Newt.” The man said, stepping closer to him.

 

“Mister… Graves?” Newt said and opened his eyes for the second time that night, breathing hard as he brought the sleeping ball of fur closer to him.

 

_What in the world was that…_

* * *

 

 

Tina stomped her foot impatiently after she practically got manhandled out of the hospital room by the guards for yelling profanities at the doctor. She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, recalling the discussion she had with the mediwizard minutes ago.

 

They found Graves at a storehouse of some shady organization, unconscious and beaten up so badly they could hardly recognize him at all. She bit her lip in frustration as she remembered the image of Graves laying there motionless, cuts and bruises all over the visible parts of his body. It tore her heart into pieces. She felt so angry and helpless in that moment, that she didn’t observe when her bitten lip began to bleed. She never felt so useless in her entire life.

 

But after hearing the mediwizard explain what exactly happened to her mentor – her friend, Percival Graves, she felt the urge to kill someone – specifically someone with the last name Grindelwald.

 

“He suffered too much physical torturing, you can tell that by just looking at the state his body is in.” the old man said, adjusting his glasses “But…” he paused and looked around him, as if being afraid that someone heard their conversation. Tina shot up an eyebrow, encouraging him to continue “But this damage isn’t the most disturbing thing that Mr. Graves had to suffer.” Now, that was quite interesting.

 

“What damage you’re talking about, doc?” Tina asked, her voice raising a bit, because of the impatience. If you have to say something, just do it for fuck’s sake.

 

“You see, Ms. Goldstein, this dark mage… he used some nasty spell on Mr. Graves.” His eyes glinted behind his glasses as his voice dropped lower “It’s soul magic.”

 

Tina furrowed her brows. “Soul magic? I thought those were just stories from old times for us, students at Ilvermorny – ”

 

“No, it actually exists. And obviously practicing it is prohibited by all the magical laws in the whole world.” The old mediwizard said, his features darkening “But it’s Grindelwald we’re talking about here, so why should I be surprised?” he chuckled humorlessly and it was driving Tina insane.

 

“So, what about it? What did he do to Mr. Graves exactly?”

 

The man looked in her eyes, his face saddening “He…” he swallowed and continued, trying to sound professional “His soul was dragged out of his body, Ms. Goldstein.”

 

Tina’s eyes widened and all the man could see in them was raw panic.

 

“B-but he’s alive…” her shoulders slumped as she tried to put her mind back to pieces, to try making it to function properly, but she simply couldn’t “He’s alive! He’s breathing, I saw it!” Now she was shouting at the man in front of her.

 

The man winced “You should calm down, Ms. Goldstein.”

 

“Calm down? You’re actually telling me that my friend’s soul is gone, that he’s a living corpse, and I should calm down?”

 

“Yes, you have to.” The old mediwizard gave her a stern look.

 

She felt so tired all of a sudden, just tired of everything. She shouted back some words she wouldn’t want to remember at all and then she was forcibly pulled out of the room by the younger personnel before she could strangle the old man.

 

Now, when her head cleared a bit, she felt guilty about her behavior. She shouldn’t act like that, that’s not what Graves taught her.

 

She felt her heart tighten in her chest. Were there any chances to bring her boss back? She should go to apologize and ask the old man about it, because if there is anything she could do, she will do it without any second thought. And she was sure that her sister and Newt will gladly help too. They just needed a tiny chance, a small spark of hope.

 

* * *

 

 

For the first time in days, Newt felt weird in Percy’s presence. It was like the cat was looking at him and him only the whole time. Not like it made Newt uncomfortable, it was making him curious as to what Percy was trying to obtain by following every of his movements with those golden sharp eyes.

 

Plus that strange dream he had previous night… He couldn’t believe his imagination, because there stood Percival Graves, looking him in the eye and calling his name. It sounded nice hearing his name in that voice and to see how Graves’ lips moved when he pronounced it. Oh, and his features were somehow softened as Newt observed. Because Grindelwald never made such a face while being Graves, for Newt it was something new and endearing somehow.

 

His train of thoughts was interrupted by a pretty loud knock on his apartment door. Newt shuffled out of his bedroom, walking to the front door and opening it.

 

Tina looked up at him pleadingly and Newt wrapped his hands around her shoulders without thinking much. He had no idea what happened but he was sure as hell that she needed comfort. His hand stroked gently the top of her head as she finally gave in to her emotions, tears running down her cold cheeks.

 

“N-Newt…”she mumbled through sobs, and he hummed, his hand still on her head as she continued “They found him, Newt.”

 

It should be good news, but somehow the way Tina reacted told him that it wasn’t entirely a good one.

 

“What happened?” Newt asked, using a light tone to his voice, as if speaking with a child.

 

“It’s fucked up, Newt…” Tina cursed and wiped at her cheeks, feeling a bit better. “The doc said something about soul magic.” Newt tensed at this, but Tina didn’t observe the sudden change in his mood and continued, her voice trembling a bit “They say his soul was dragged out of him and there’s like almost no probability it still exists… if that son of a bitch didn’t obliterate it completely.”

 

Newt swallowed and looked at his feet when something touched them. Percy put his paw on his bare foot, looking up at him with some seriousness in his eyes. Newt relaxed and exhaled. Now Percy was comforting him. He smiled down at the cat and then his gaze fell on Tina’s face as she wiped at it with the back of her hands.

 

“We’ll find him.” He assured her. “We’ll bring him back.”


	4. Chapter 4

Newt slumped into a chair at Tina’s office and wrapped his cold fingers around the cup of tea she left there for him, sipping from it and eyeing the cat on his lap. He didn’t want to bring Percy there again, but the cat didn’t want to let go of his coat for some reason, clinging onto his back and growling in the process.

 

Now, the said cat was sleeping and purring, making Newt break a small smile on his face. He knew there wasn’t time or space for happiness, not when Graves was in such a horrible state.

 

Newt didn’t know the man personally, all he knew about him was that he was respected by his subordinates and not only. He knew that Percival Graves was strict, but also an equitable person. If he was honest with himself, Newt would like to meet and maybe even befriend Graves.

 

The redhead sighed, putting the cup back on the table and ran his fingers through Percy’s fur. At that, the cat stirred but didn’t wake up, making a small disapproving sound. Newt smiled again and stopped disturbing the sleeping animal. He would very much like to sleep as well, but that was a bad thought, considering where he was at the moment.

 

He couldn’t sleep well the past nights and all because of Graves. Yes, it surely made him sad to hear about man’s condition, but not to the point of depriving himself of sleep. It was all because the said man continued making his appearance in Newt’s dreams, making them more and more colorful by every passing day. Technically, Newt slept, because he was definitely dreaming, but when he woke up in the morning, his body was practically drained of power. He could barely keep his eyes open at times, and it surely bothered him.

 

Firstly, why him and no one else? Newt had asked Tina, Queenie and even Picquery herself if they maybe had someone visiting them in their dreams, but no one understood what was on his mind, because that’s not an “important matter now”, as Tina said. Well, he didn’t go rambling about the thing that it was Graves, just because people could understand it the wrong way and that was the last thing Newt needed.

 

Secondly, why it was affecting Newt this much? Like the only thing they did was to talk about small, unimportant things sometimes, other times just sitting beside each other and watching the beauty of nature expanded in front of their eyes, which happened to be different every time. It was so peaceful and pleasant, Newt could say he definitely enjoyed these moments. If it wasn’t for the exhaustion that came next, and if it wasn’t a dream in general…

 

Newt shook his head. He should better think how he can help Graves, the one who lied unmoving on the hospital bed, and not fantasize about the man from his dreams.

 

Percy woke up and yawned, jumping off his lap and walked to the other side of desk, climbing into Tina’s chair. It was empty, because she was now in Picquery’s office and trying to convince the president to let her interrogate Grindelwald personally. Newt really hoped that Picquery wouldn’t allow that, because Tina in her state could commit murder and no one needed it.

 

Besides, he was more than sure that Grindelwald won’t say a thing. What really changed from the moment he was asked for the first time? Exactly, nothing. At least not a thing, which will make him change his mind and tell them something useful.

 

His head shot up when he heard rustle on the desk and frowned when he saw Percy there. Just when Newt wanted to scold the cat for ruining the paperwork Tina was doing for the past days – almost all of it being about soul magic, he believed there was some top secret information in them – his eyes landed on Percy’s paw, or better said where it was pointing at.

 

Newt took the paper from under the cat’s paws and quickly ran his eyes over the contents.

 

It was an old article, dated almost two centuries ago and it was explaining how the human soul could be dragged out of the body without causing its death. As the document said, there weren’t any methods of dragging the soul fully – the body died every time the wizards of that time were experimenting with the spell – but it was possible to split the soul and while leaving even a small part of it in the human body, it will live. However, depending on how the part left in the body is – small or big – the body may or not function normally.

 

It was clear that it wasn’t the full article, especially because the sentence was cut in the middle, but after Newt rummaged through all the papers on the desk, he wasn’t able to find the other part of it. He bit his lip in frustration. Maybe if he could find the second part of it, maybe there will be an explanation on how to put back together the split soul?

 

He groaned and closed his eyes, slumping further in his seat. Then he opened them abruptly, like he just realized something. He stared at the cat in front of him.

 

“Wait… you can read? No, wait. You can understand what I’m saying to you, right?” Newt asked, his voice calm, but the surprise in his tone was pretty noticeable. A short nod from the cat made Newt jump on his feet and reach over, grabbing Percy and holding him close.

 

“But I can’t understand how… you’re definitely a simple cat.” Newt said, mentally cringing at his own words. Percy made a face at him like he was a complete idiot, but maybe he really was, since he hadn’t observed it earlier.

 

Newt examined the cat for a whole minute, searching for any magical features, for anything out of place and extraordinaire, but his inner magizoologist was screaming “simple cat”. He sighed and put Percy gently back on the table.

 

“I wish you could also talk human language…” Newt murmured under his breath.

 

* * *

 

 

Tina was furious. Literally enraged. Not only she couldn’t find anything useful for a whole week, but also Picquery absolutely refused to let her interrogate Grindelwald.

 

“You act based on your emotions, Ms. Goldstein, and you know very well that’s reckless for an Auror to do so.”

 

Tina walked into the office, slamming the door behind her with more force than it was necessary, startling Newt, who was reading something at her desk.

 

“Oh, hi, how was it-” Newt started and stopped when he saw the deep frown on her face “It didn’t go well, I’m sorry.”

 

She groaned, running a hand over her tired-looking face “You don’t have to be, Newt. It’s my fault anyway, for being too impulsive.” Tina approached her chair and sit, stretching her legs under the desk.

 

Newt looked up at her and there was this glint in his eyes which made Tina somehow curious.

 

“Did you find something by any chance?” She asked, tapping her fingers slowly on the wooden surface of her office desk.

 

Newt’s lips formed a small smirk as he handed her the paper he – no, Percy found earlier. Tina looked at it skeptically, before starting to read its contents. By the end, her eyes were sparkling with hope.

 

“What about the next part?”

 

Newt looked away “There’s no second part,” he said, but added quickly “here at least!” He straightened himself and looked her directly in the eye “I promised to help, remember? Promised that we’ll bring him back. ”

 

As Tina stayed silent for a moment, Newt began to fidget. She smiled at him and nodded.

 

Newt mirrored her smile “I’m going to do some research of mine, and I’ll find the continuation of this article no matter what. I promise this too.”

 

Newt wasn’t sure why and for whom he exactly was doing what he was doing. But perhaps, it was for Graves, and maybe only a little for himself. Because he wondered, if the real Graves had the same enchanting smile and soft voice as the man from his dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

When Newt said he would help, Tina expected anything, but surely not this. Newt stood there, in front of her desk, the scarf around his neck, coat buttoned and his suitcase in hand, giving an apologetic smile.

 

“I have to leave.” He said, eyes darting from Tina’s face back to his case “I’m sorry.”

 

Tina sighed deeply in order to calm down. No, Newt wasn’t such a person who would leave his friends when they needed him the most. There must be a reason. “Where are you leaving to, if I may ask?”

 

Newt looked down, suddenly finding the cold tilled floor interesting “England.”

 

Tina sighed again. There must be a reason, she reminded herself. “And why did you choose to come back now?”

 

Newt seemed to understand where this conversation was leading to and he shot his head up, eyes meeting Tina’s with no hesitation. “Because we need it as soon as possible?” When Tina eyed him skeptically, he frowned, something which wasn’t common on Newt’s face. “You didn’t think I’m running away, did you?”

 

“But what can I think of when you’re leaving so suddenly?” She said in her defense. Just yesterday Newt promised to help them, to help Graves and now he was going back to England?

 

“You could think that I’m going there for my research.” Newt huffed, clearly disappointed “Our library is the largest, so I hoped to find there what we need. I’ll be right back.”

 

Tina bit her lip. There wasn’t any motive to doubt Newt. The nerves must be getting to her, she was becoming paranoid already. “Sorry, Newt. I didn’t mean to. It’s all because I feel so helpless…” she said “I’m afraid that we won’t be able to do anything at all.” She buried her face in her hands and sighed for the umpteenth time that day.

 

Newt put his case down and walked to her, putting his palms on her shoulders, squeezing lightly.

 

“You have to take a break. Just spend the time while I’m researching with Queenie at home, or visit Jacob’s bakery. I’m sure he’ll be happy to see both of you.”

 

* * *

 

 

Newt got on the ship after an hour, the magical case in one hand and a small cage in other one. He had Percy in there, because one: he couldn’t leave the cat in New York, no one could take care of him anyway, and two: Newt couldn’t put the cat in his case with the beasts, he knew that they didn’t get along much.

 

At first, Percy was rebellious, but after talking to him calmly, the cat obeyed, maybe because the idea of returning back to streets didn’t seem appealing. Newt wouldn’t let that happen anyway, because now, he grew fond of Percy. But somehow, it felt different, not like with the beasts from his case. With the beasts, he felt like a mother, protecting her children. With Percy, he felt like a friend, an equal with whom he could share his thoughts with.

 

It was strange at first, talking to a cat as if he was a human, but Percy was such a nice listener, sometimes even trying to respond, using his body language and Newt found it pretty endearing. Like at the very moment, for example.

 

They were in one of the cabins, when Newt released him and smiled apologetically.

 

“I’m sorry-” Newt started, but was stopped by a paw put on his hand.

 

It was as if Percy told him that it was okay, that he didn’t need to apologize, that he understood why Newt did it and that he wasn’t upset. Such a small gesture, but it held so many unsaid words.

 

“Okay,” the wizard murmured and landed a hand on Percy’s head, moving it gently through his black fur “how about I get something for us to eat?”

 

Percy nodded eagerly and Newt’s smile widened “Wait for me a bit then.” Newt said and got up to leave, but turned around when he was half way through the opened door “No adventures though, please. Keep your pretty paws away from the case, alright?”

 

Percy just shrugged nonchalantly and curled into a ball on the bed. Newt hoped that Percy didn’t find his case interesting anymore, he really hoped.

 

* * *

 

 

They arrived at the docks at midday on the fifth day of their journey. As soon as Newt was out of the crowd and in a narrow alley with no passerby in his field of view, he didn’t lose time and apparated directly to the door of the library he talked about to Tina earlier. He used a spell to unlock the door and entered, watching with amazement at everything inside.

 

He had visited this place some times before, but it always had this effect on him. Newt made his way through the endless bookshelves, dodging flying manuscripts and books. He walked the old lady at the desk and she raised his eyebrow at him.

 

“Another beast, Mr. Scamander?” she asked and when she looked at his hand, seeing the case, she sighed deeply “I told you to not bring them here? What if one of them escapes? The library could be ruined, young man.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Newt fidgeted and murmured “It’s kind of really important, Mrs. Brooks, and I promise they won’t cause any problems.”

 

“Okay, okay.” The woman grumbled, standing up “What kind of beast is it this time?”

 

Newt smiled, shaking his head “No beasts, Mrs. Brooks. I need everything you have about” his voice dropped and he whispered “soul magic.”

 

The woman’s eyes widened and lips turned down into a deep frown.

 

“What troubles you involved yourself in this time, young man? I won’t deny we have the books and the files, but they’re in the secret compartment, and you know, I can’t have anyone in there without permission from the Ministry.”

 

Newt bit his lip “My friend is in danger, and I want to help him. As for permission, the fact that I work for the Ministry isn’t enough?”

 

Those eyes bore into him and he felt extremely uncomfortable, but after a minute the woman stopped glaring at him and huffed “I’ll let you in this time, young man. But if your beasts cause any trouble-” she began, but was silenced by the bright smile on Newt’s lips.

 

“Thank you, Mrs. Brooks!” he beamed and passed by her and in the direction of the secret compartment. He knew where it was, because he was there before. However he stopped when she called after him.

 

“And what’s with that cage of yours?”

 

“Oh…” he turned around and raised the cage giving her a small smile “I have a friend in there.”

 

He didn’t wait for her to respond and walked faster, missing the confused expression on her face.

 

Newt entered the secret compartment and went to a table, putting the cage on it and the case under it. He cast a quick spell for all the books and materials about soul magic to fly and land on his table. After five minutes, the books stopped coming, so he came to the conclusion that there were no more.

 

On his desk, he had exactly three thick books and five manuscripts. It was much less than he expected, but definitely better than nothing at all.

 

He opened the first book, with a red-brownish cover and “Souls: Unsolved Mysteries” engraved with golden on it. The book made a noise and squirmed in his hands, making Newt slightly jump. He put a calming spell on it and began to go through the pages of old paper.

 

A mewling sound interrupted his reading process though. He looked up at the covered cage and took the dark material off it. Percy watched him for a moment and then eyed the books on the table. He raised his paw, pointing at the books. Newt’s lips formed an amused smirk.

 

“Want to help?” he murmured not loud. Percy nodded and Newt reached to open the cage. The cat jumped on the table, next to Newt and walked to the bunch of manuscripts.

 

“So, you’re taking care of those then?” Newt said, glad to have someone to help him, even if it was just a cat, a cat which was able to read on top of everything. “Alright then, pretty please and good luck to both of us.” He said and patted Percy’s head before resuming his reading.

 

Newt was half way through his second book when he felt a paw poking his hand. He turned his head to Percy, who was looking at him with those big golden eyes. Newt could see them sparkle. He found something and wanted to show it to Newt. The wizard smiled fondly at him.

 

“Show me what you found there.”

 

Percy eagerly poked with the same paw the paper in front of him. Newt hovered over him and started reading the contents of the old manuscript.

 

“ _September 20th, 1845_

_The soul splitting was successful. The body is kept alive by mediwizards. We split the soul in four parts. One of them was left in the body, the second and third ones were put into objects of different sizes and we noted that is possible to keep them like that for an indefinite amount of time, as well as the object’s size, shape or material don’t matter._

_As Mr. Leroy suggested, the last part of soul was put into an owl. The bird wasn’t affected much as the observers noted. It still behaves as one of its kind, but rarely shows human tendencies. We are planning to try putting a bigger part into it next time to see if the bird will be able to behave more like a human._

_Duncan Gregory’s notes on **Soul Magic and How to Use It**_ ”

 

Newt finished reading and glanced down at the cat.

 

“Wait… Percy…” he mumbled as the cat looked at him with those golden pleading eyes “You want to tell me that someone used soul splitting and you were actually human before?”

 

There was a nod from Percy and Newt’s mind went blank. How in the earth he couldn’t observe it earlier? He should have seen it, because no cat is that smart to begin with. But soul magic was the last thing he could think about in this case, it was prohibited and punishable after all. He saw it once in his life, and trust him, it wasn’t one of his best memories.

 

The way the girl screamed when her soul was dragged out, how her body went limp and she seemed so dead, her eyes were so dead… Newt didn’t want to see any of it, he was – how people refer to it – at the wrong time and wrong place.

 

The shady place Theseus dragged him to when he still was a teenager left unwanted memories, which he tried to forget for many years and now, thinking that Graves had to suffer the same pain made his heart squeeze painfully in his chest.

 

Hurried steps echoed through the almost empty secret compartment and Newt raised his head only to see Mrs. Brooks walking fast in his direction, holding a piece of folded paper in her small hand. She saw the cat on the table and frowned.

 

“Young man, how many times I told you to keep your beasts inside that case of yours!”

 

When Newt wanted to say something in his defense, the old lady shushed him by shoving the folded paper in his hands. “Forget about that. You got a message and judging by appearances, it’s very urgent and important.” She said and left immediately giving him privacy.

 

Newt sat back beside Percy and unfolded the paper using a spell. They both looked inside and read the contents. Newt gasped and the cat froze on his spot.

 

“ _Newt,_

_We need you back as soon as it’s possible. Mr. Graves’ condition worsened and the mediwizards’ prognosis isn’t good. Please, come back and help us. Save him._

_From Tina Goldstein_ ”

 

The writing was distorted by the end of the letter. It was clear that Tina cried while writing it. They exchanged looks with Percy and their eyes held some stubborn determination in them. Without being told, Percy hopped into the cage and Newt took all of the notes he made. They stormed out of the library without a glance back and apparated nearby the docks, where they came from just hours ago. Newt found the next ship to America, and it was almost ready to sail.

 

It seemed that luck was on his side there, and if everything went fine, he will be back in five days. Time in which he must go over all the information he got and hope that Graves will make it through.

 

“Dammit.” Newt said when they were alone with Percy in a small cabin. The cat looked at the tired man and put a paw on his back when Newt’s shoulders began to tremble violently. “I don’t want it to happen to him.” Newt mumbled through sobs.

 

Percy walked and stood in front of Newt as that hovered over him. Golden eyes widened as they saw tears running down those freckled cheeks and landing on top of his head. Newt Scamander was crying over something – over someone he barely knew, maybe even didn’t know at all. Percy raised his paw and wiped at his tears.

 

Newt opened his eyes and looked at the cat with surprise written all over his face. He took Percy’s paw and held it gently in his hand. “Thank you.” Newt murmured, breaking a small smile as he leaned to plant a kiss on Percy’s head. In response, Percy snuggled with his wet and cold nose in his cheek, making Newt chuckle.

 

“I don’t know who you were as human, Percy, but I promise to help you to get back into your body as well. Both you and Mr. Graves suffered long enough.”


	6. Side Story: The world in the eyes of a cat

The first time he’d opened his eyes – barely, like the newborn he was – he saw white, white fur and a gentle face – the face of his mother. She was beautiful. He could stare at her with his small eyes for what it seemed to be like eternity.

 

He had three siblings, who were so energetic that they stumbled on him –when he was in their way – as they kept chasing each other around. He didn’t have much strength to follow them though. He sat there most of time, beside their mother and simply watched.

 

They fought a lot. Who will eat first, who will snuggle closer into that white warm fur, and he was all the time among losers. The look their mother gave him was apologetic, almost pitying, and that was the moment he told himself that he will have to survive, to prove everyone that he wasn’t worth pitying.

 

And he wasn’t. While his siblings were growing strong, he grew smart. He liked sitting there, in that shady alley, behind some trash cans and just studying everything his sharp golden eyes could catch glimpse of. He watched birds, he watched the dogs – but immediately found them dangerous and well, disgusting – but the most he enjoyed watching humans. As those always hurried somewhere, carried weird looking stuff, bumping into each other, knocking each other down, yelling and beating each other.

 

Humans were very interesting and somehow entertaining.

 

When he became a bit steadier on his feet, he liked to walk, to peek around the corner of the big stone where humans lived and to see an entire new world there. He had just so many things to see, to explore, to understand.

 

One day, their mother didn’t come back. Nor did his siblings. After some days he assumed that most probably they will never come back. He wasn’t upset, angry or anything at all. He felt free.

 

The next months he spent surviving, because there was no one to bring him food, he had to get it himself. Most of the time, he used his mind rather than physical strength to get it, not like he had much anyway. Another part of time, he dedicated to observation.

 

Again, this was something he could never get tired of. Humans were really something he could and totally couldn’t understand at the same time and it was simply fascinating. He did understand that they were they and he was him. They weren’t as him, but he wasn’t as them either.

 

Some of them were nice and had this gentle expression on their faces, just as his mom when she looked at him. They usually fed him and patted his head. He found such people kind of ridiculous. They showered him with affection and didn’t ask anything in return. They were ridiculous, but he liked them, he adored them. Silly, awkward, big, with warm hands and soft smiles. He loved them.

 

But as there are day and night, people had dark and bright sides as well.

 

The man with white hair, with aged features, the one who smiled at him and fed him with the most delicious things he’d ever eaten – he thought the man was his savior, his little spark of hope for a better life. The moment the man took him in his home, ran his wrinkled hand through his fur, smiled a truly gentle smile at him – he thought that he never felt this lucky, this safe in his entire life.

 

He naturally didn’t know how to respond, so he showed the affection he had for the man back.

 

However, it didn’t last long – it didn’t last forever as he wished to.

 

One night, the man came back, but not alone as he usually did, but dragging someone along.

 

He jumped off the little armchair and being curious – like any cat, seriously – went to sniff around the new person. The man looked tired, he didn’t move much, and he smelled like something he didn’t smell in a very long time: blood. He hissed instinctively, the fur on his back standing up at the old man, who had a twisted face he never saw before.

 

Golden eyes watched every movement the old man made warily, cautiously, and when that took out a long stick, he jumped back resuming his hissing. The man ignored him and instead, focused on the person who barely breathed.

 

The bright light and the screeching sound startled him and he jumped further back, but bared his fangs and claws. The person on the floor started trembling violently and he didn’t like what he saw, he didn’t like what he heard. The person’s screams were so loud that his ears could barely keep up with them.

 

It looked like the man on the floor suffered so much pain it was unbearable, and obviously his instincts were telling him to run away, but as he made a single step forward, the old man’s gaze fell on him and he froze on the spot, not able to move a limb. The gaze was cold, filled with sick amusement and maybe even hatred, he didn’t quite know how humans feel, he couldn’t think or analyze things properly no matter how smart he considered himself to be. Here, in front of some real danger, he was what he really was – a scared cat.

 

The man who suffered until now went limp after some moments and there was something white, glowing white and extremely beautiful floating in the air, guided by old man’s stick. Those cold eyes landed on him and he saw that evil smirk again before his vision went black.

 

* * *

 

Percival was fond of animals in general, but he loved cats the most. Why? He didn’t know the answer to that simple question, but that was the way he felt since he was a kid. The pet he chose to accompany him through the years of studying at Ilvermony was a cat. She was a beautiful white cat with an impressive aura of a queen. He called her Victoria, as one of No-Maj queens of England. However, he always had a feeling that she disliked being called that.

 

They were great friends though and she was pretty smart, well, for a cat. But, she also was very affectionate, and he loved this side of her the most. Victoria died after ten long years, when he was already a rookie Auror at MACUSA. He blamed her death on himself, because he never had the time he needed to care for her. He swore to not get any pets ever again, at least until he has the job as an Auror. And that was probably going to stay like that, until someday someone will kill him on duty.

 

* * *

 

 

When he opened his eyes, startled by the nearby rumbles of engines, Percival didn’t quite get what he was doing on the side of a road. He lied there for another minute, trying to recall what happened to him.

 

Images of Grindelwald attacking him out of blue, in a narrow street flooded his mind, making his vision turn red because of anger. He’d been taken by surprise and even hit by some dangerous spells, for God’s sake. Him, the director of Magical Security. He must’ve to be the most cautious out of all the Aurors at MACUSA.

 

But there he was, lying in the middle of a street and being practically ignored by all who passed by. Was it that hard to notice an almost dead man lying there around?

 

He outstretched a hand to a woman, in attempt to call for her, but froze when he saw what he had outstretched. It wasn’t a hand. It was a paw, a cat’s paw, covered with black fur.

 

He tried to scream, but the only sound that came out of his throat was a strangled mewl. He swore to the all of the deities he knew. By all the magical powers in the world, what was happening to him? Why was he a cat? Was it some joke of that sick-minded dark wizard?

 

He tried to breathe calmly and to stand up on his fours, even if he felt embarrassed to do so, now he was a freaking cat, so not like he had a choice to begin with.

 

However, his mind was searching like mad for the needed spell to break this one. He knew some spells that transform humans in animals and vice versa, so he had to try his luck with those, even if something told him it’s not going to be that simple if Grindelwald is involved.

 

He recited the words of the spells in his mind for more than ten times each, but nothing helped. It was almost like he couldn’t use magic in this body.

 

In this body? Why was he thinking that it wasn’t his body transformed by the spell, but someone else’s?

 

Perhaps because of the thing he saw beside himself. It was like a cat, but not cat entirely. It had a shape of a cat for sure, but it more looked like a soul. He tried to reach for it, to touch it and when he did it, the soul disappeared, but instead, Percival felt like being struck by a lightning,

 

“Hi” Percival heard a voice and looked around for the source “Not there, here” it said and his paw raised on its own, touching the head “Welcome into my body, human.”

 

Percival was shocked. The cat, the cat’s soul talked to him and it was pretty smart and polite on top of that, he cringed at his thoughts.

 

“The man…” the cat continued, sounding a bit less enthusiastic “what did he do to both of us?”

 

Percival didn’t know how to answer to someone who was in his head? And also, he didn’t have any ideas of what Grindelwald used on them. It was making him sick just to think about it. “I don’t know.” He finally replied “But we’ll figure it out.”

 

* * *

 

 

Newt Scamander was a very interesting human to observe. It was a thing that both Percival and the cat agreed on. He was really thankful to this man, he was kind of a savior for both of them.

 

But Percival was beyond grateful when Newt and Tina found out what happened to him, and even if he and the cat switched places at the most inconvenient times, he still was able to collect some information.

 

He found out that his body is still alive and even if it wasn’t in a good condition, he really hoped it will make it to the time these two will figure out how to put him back into his own body.

 

At some point, after being beside the young wizard and magizoologist, Percival started to like his company and enjoyed the little touches and petting on his head. The cat wasn’t saying anything in those moments, and Percival was relieved that he wouldn’t have to explain his behavior to a cat, who happened to be the owner of the body he so shamelessly was using.

 

The time flew fast, and day by passing day, Percival felt the cat’s presence become weaker. He didn’t come often to switch places, or just to make some snarky remarks. Percival almost felt lonely, empty.

 

When he saw Newt cry and heard what he said, he swore silently in his mind, that he will do whatever he was capable of in this body, to help this cat as well, to not let him fade completely.

 

Just because of some bastard as Grindelwald, that did it just for his entertainment, this soul was going to disappear and Percival genuinely didn’t want for this to happen. Just because Percival’s soul was more powerful and strong, that it began to take over other soul, it didn’t have to fade away.

 

After all, everything this cat wanted to do, as Percival often perceived, was to simply survive. And Percival wanted to fulfill this not selfish desire.


	7. Chapter 7

Newt pulled the collar of his coat up as a cold breeze prickled at his skin. He was currently in the docks of New York, making his way through the crowd and into a narrow alley, a place he could use to apparate directly into MACUSA’s headquarters.

 

One hand gripped the leather case with his creatures and the other one held the small cage with the sleeping cat in there. The last three days were kind of weird, as Newt recalled. Percy was behaving weirdly, not as always. The cat’s behavior resembled the way a human will act more frequently than before, even Newt could say that something was happening.

 

He borrowed two books about Soul Magic, promising Mrs. Brooks that he will return then as soon as he would help his friend, and surprisingly, the old librarian allowed him to, despite the fact that those books had no other copies. She had a soft spot for him, even though she couldn’t wipe away that frown when he was around.

 

Newt used the time while he traveled across the ocean to read and study on this subject as much as he could. By the end of his journey, he already had some ideas of helping Mr. Graves.

 

Percy helped him too, at first, but starting with the second day, he slept more than normally did before, almost stopped eating – Newt didn’t know what else he was supposed to do, as what he already did as a magizoologist didn’t help much. So, he came to the conclusion it had to be something related to the actual Soul Magic.

 

Newt apparated into MACUSA building, directly into the Auror Department, nearly Tina’s office. He took a deep breath before knocking on the office’s door. No one responded however and he opened the door by himself, peering inside. Tina wasn’t in her office and Newt didn’t really know where to look for her.

 

Gladly, one of the senior Aurors saw him fidgeting in front on Tina’s office and approached him. Almost everyone at the MACUSA knew Newt, but he barely knew anyone else besides Tina, Queenie, Madam Picquery and Mr. Graves himself. Auror Madison was a nice man, nice enough to tell Newt that Tina was currently at MACUSA’s hospital and nice enough to apparate with Newt directly in front of the room where supposedly was Tina.

 

Newt stuttered while thanking the Auror and that threw him a sad smile before apparating back to the office. Newt looked at the door and hesitated for a moment. But then he understood. He didn’t have time to hesitate.

 

Newt knocked on the door and it creaked open, revealing a very tired and emotionally exhausted face of Tina, whose eyes sparkled when she recognized her friend.

 

“Newt, you’re here.” She said, while her arms went around him and he was hugged tightly in a matter of seconds.

 

“Y-yeah.” He managed to squeak, being squeezed close to her. His eyes wandered over her shoulder and he tensed. She released him and watched him with sadness.

 

“Yes, that’s him. As you see, he’s not in his best condition.” She croaked, her throat suddenly too dry to speak normally.

 

Newt walked inside the hospital room and put both the case and the cage on the floor in a corner. The room was bright, but the atmosphere was anything but bright. There, on the single bed, covered with brilliantly white sheets, lied Percival Graves.

 

Mr. Graves seemed like a sleeping beauty, charmed by some dark witch. The thought made Newt crack a small smile. The man’s body looked like it was in a relatively good state and all the injuries Tina mentioned when they just found him were healed. The mediwizards did a great job, but if his life was in danger as Tina wrote in her letter, it had to be something that harmed his body from inside.

 

Newt came closer to the sleeping man and Tina followed him, standing on the opposite side of Graves’ bed.

 

“Newt, ” she started and his eyes moved from Graves’ face to her concerned one “please, tell me you found something.”

 

Newt slightly grinned at her. “Yes,” he replied “I just have to meet the mediwizards.”

 

* * *

 

 

The old mediwizard that told Tina about the whole Soul Magic thing was now talking animatedly with Newt and some other mediwizards about some spells and potions Tina didn’t quite get the meaning of.

 

She took Percy from his cage earlier and the cat continued to sleep peacefully on her lap. Tina wasn’t sure what happened, but the cat suddenly opened his eyes so unnaturally big, that she almost threw it off her. She didn’t have to do that, because in the next moment, the cat just jumped off her lap on its own and darted somewhere down the corridor.

 

She gaped for a second and turned to Newt “Hey, Percy ran off somewhere!”

 

Newt frowned at that, his expression growing worried. He excused himself and they both went to search for the missing cat. They didn’t have to search for long, because the door to Graves’ room was opened as wide as that gets. They rushed in the room and watched as Percy was about to jump on the sleeping man.

 

Newt wanted, tried to grab him before he would jump on the man, but Percy was faster. Both Tina and Newt watched, both equally horrified at the scene in front of their eyes. It was something incredible.

 

The moment the cat’s paws landed on Graves’ chest, a blinding light engulfed the whole room and both Tina and Newt had to close their eyes. Newt shielded his vision with a hand and approached the bed. Just as it came, the light disappeared completely after a split second, leaving both the man and the cat unmoving.

 

Mr. Graves didn’t move before as well, but now, Percy lied there limp too, and Newt rushed to check for both of their pulses. Graves’ was steady and Newt was sure that there was more color to his cheeks than just a minute ago. However, Percy’s pulse was barely palpable. He took the cat in his trembling hands and running past the shocked Tina, he got on his knees in front of his case.

 

He put the cat, which barely breathed beside and opened it quickly, summoning from it some of the potions.  He cast some spells to keep the cat alive while he mixed the potions. Tina watched him dumbfounded and after snapping out of it, she rushed by his side, but threw glances over her shoulder at Graves as well.

 

“What was that?” she asked, her voice just above a whisper, as if she talked to herself.

 

“I…” Newt started, trembling hands working on the potions as fast as he was capable of. “I’m so stupid. How could I not observe it earlier? It was so obvious, even Grindelwald gave us such a clue, I can’t believe I didn’t get it the very moment I saw this cat.”

 

“Wait, Newt, wait. Calm down and explain what just happened.”

 

His breath caught in his throat as he felt the spells dissipating. He ignored Tina completely and began pouring some of the potion he prepared into cat’s parted mouth.

 

There was no reaction from the animal for a whole minute and Newt’s shoulders slumped. Tina put her hand on his back, moving it in a comforting gesture. Newt’s eyes filled with tears as he looked down in his lap at Percy. No, he couldn’t –

 

The cat stirred and opened his eyes, watching at Newt curiously. Newt let out a shaky breath, before cradling the cat in his arms, pressing him close to his chest. Tina smiled beside him.

 

Newt let go of the cat and he jumped down. By the way he moved, Percy was looking perfectly fine, like he wasn’t dying just a moment ago. Newt wiped at his eyes and stood up, following the black cat with his eyes as that climbed on Graves’ bed, just at his legs and curled into a ball.

 

“Tina, you know,” Newt said and Tina watched him with both curiosity and anxiety on her face “among the many articles I read about experiments with the Soul Magic…” Newt licked his dry lips before continuing “There was this one article which explained how to put the soul back in its body.”

 

Tina slowly nodded, but there was confusion in her eyes, which meant only that she didn’t know where was Newt going with this.

 

“It said: If the object where the soul was deposited in and the original body touch, the soul goes back to its rightful place, where it belongs to.”

 

Tina’s eyes widened as it finally clicked in her mind. “You want to say…”

 

“Yes, apparently Grindelwald found it funny to put Mr. Graves’ soul into that cat.” Newt huffed, clearly frustrated.

 

“But if his soul is back,” Tina swallowed nervously before continuing “why isn’t he waking up then?”

 

Newt eyed the still sleeping man and frowned. He approached Graves and checked his pulse again. Everything should be fine now, so why? Newt bit his lip and gestured to Tina with his free hand.

 

“Call the mediwizards, please. I’m not sure about anything anymore.”

 

Tina nodded and rushed through the room’s door. Meanwhile, Newt sat down beside Graves and squeezed the warm hand in his trembling one.

 

“Mr. Graves…” he murmured, barely audible “please.”

 

Percy’s ears perked up at that, and the cat watched Newt curiously before resuming his sleep.

 

Humans were very interesting. And now he knew why. After all, he understood them perfectly now.


	8. Chapter 8

“Mr. Scamander?” the young nurse called after him as he tried to sneak up without being seen. He stopped in his tracks and turned to face her, his lips forming a sheepish smile. “Here you are, Mr. Scamander.” She watched him sternly and his shoulders slightly slumped, as if he was a child who was about to get scolded.

 

“I’m sorry.” He mumbled and hid his eyes behind his messy fringe.

 

She sighed resigned, and shook her head. It was useless, she knew that. Just how many times they had this talk before? She’d lost count.

 

“As I told you last time, Mr. Scamander, I’m not against your _very_ frequent visits here. I’m sure Mr. Graves would appreciate that, but please, for the sake of all magical things in this world, stop bringing that case of yours with you.”

 

Newt raised his eyes from the floor and retorted in panic “But I can’t leave them alone –”

 

“Mr. Scamander.” She tried calmly, well, as calm as she could manage at the moment “The surgeons won’t be able to work if your niffler steals their instruments again, and it’s dangerous for your creatures as well.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Newt said again and it was sincere. The nurse shook her head and walked away, sighing for umpteenth time.

 

He eyed his case and saw a paw sticking out. Putting it down, he smiled fondly at it, then pushed the paw inside, murmuring softly “You can’t cause more troubles. Mummy will be upset if you do.”

 

There were some noises coming from it and then it calmed down. Newt loved his creatures, but they loved him too, so despite the fact it happened really rare, they listened to him sometimes, and in those moments, Newt was thankful for their understanding.

 

He picked up the case and made his way through the hospital’s corridors to his destination without further ado. When he reached the door, he hesitated for a moment before letting himself in.

 

Graves was still sleeping peacefully, his chest raising and falling as he breathed steadily. Newt approached his bed and sit on the chair beside it. Percy jumped on his lap, snuggling into him and Newt let out a chuckle.

 

The cat didn’t want to leave Graves’ side even under the threats of mediwizards and nurses, who got somehow tired of running after a cat the whole hospital and then to find it on Graves’ bed in the end again and again. They gave up and left the cat do whatever it wants, because well, it didn’t disturb anyone by just staying here after all.

 

Newt smiled, stroking Percy’s fur and the cat started purring, snuggling into the magizoologist further. Newt’s eyes went from the cat in his lap to the man on the bed and he smiled fondly. To think that Graves was all this time by his side, even if he wasn’t entirely himself and in a cat’s body on top of that, made him somehow happy. He wanted to befriend the man, he wanted to know more about him.

 

Newt felt his eyelids becoming heavy and a wave of tiredness suddenly washed over him. A short nap sounded so nice in that moment, even on the uncomfortable chair. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 

He dreamed again, the same dreams about the real Graves, smiling fondly at him, calling softly his name, touching gently his hand and caressing his cheek.

 

Hazel eyes opened slowly and then gradually widened. The touch, the whisper was real.

 

Percival Graves was reaching out to his face, fingers barely brushing his cheek and his lips moved, trying to mouth Newt’s name. Newt grabbed the hand, and leaned forward, pushing the man back to his bed.

 

“Mr. Graves, oh, Merlin, you’re awake…! Stay, don’t move, I’ll call someone.”

 

Graves shook his head and smiled. Newt didn’t observe that he was crying until Graves reached his hand again and wiped at his cheek, just like Percy then.

 

“I…” Newt’s voice cracked “Mr. Graves…”

 

“Shhh.” Graves shushed him, still wiping his tears “Newt.”

 

Newt finally looked him in the eye and sniffled. He was so cute that Graves couldn’t hold back a smile.

 

“Thank you, Newt.” Graves’ fingers traced down his freckled cheek and brushed his lips.

 

Newt blushed and stuttered, his lashes fluttering repeatedly and some more tears dripped onto Graves’ hand “B-but I barely did anything – ”

 

“You did more than enough, Newt. Thank you.”

 

Newt’s blush deepened and he tried to escape, but Graves’ other hand held onto his wrist and didn’t want to let go.

 

“Mr. Graves… ah. I have to go.” Newt mumbled incoherently, still avoiding Graves’ eyes. “I mean, I have to call the mediwizards.”

 

“Do you really have to?” Graves whispered, letting go of Newt’s wrist and intertwining their fingers instead.

 

“Mr. Graves…” Newt watched their hands and his breath caught in his throat. “Did you see…”

 

Graves hummed and chuckled lowly. So, Newt wasn’t the only one seeing those dreams? So, it was the real Graves who held his hand for this much time? Newt craved for this to be reality, and now, when he finally had it – the reality he wanted, he didn’t know what to say or how to act. He was at a loss of words.

 

He stared into those dark eyes, eyes he started to adore, and saw only sincerity in them. This man, who suffered so much, who had so many hardships had such eyes – full of emotion, full of life. Newt was purely fascinated by this man.

 

Newt was so absorbed in his thoughts that he simply didn’t observe when Graves’ face came closer, now just inches apart from his. He blinked and gasped. What was happening?

 

However, it didn’t last long, as the cat, which was silent until that moment, jumped between them, directly on Graves’ lap.

 

Both Newt and Graves looked at the cat, then at each other. Sounds of soft laugh and giggles were heard in the monotonous hospital room.

 

When the nurse entered to check on Graves, she stood there in the doorway, gaping at both of the smiling men. A new wave of giggles followed when the nurse stumbled while running out of the room, her voice raising as she called after doctors.

 

* * *

 

 

“Newt, darling.”

 

“No.”

 

Queenie pouted, running her slim fingers through messy red locks. Newt raised his eyes from the manuscript, giving her a stern look.

 

“But I know how you feel about him.”

 

“How many times I asked you to not read my thoughts?”

 

“Honey,” her smile turned into a sad one as she continued playing with his hair “it’s not that I have to read your mind to see how you feel.”

 

Newt rubbed at his eyes with the free hand. He sighed and leaned into the touch.

 

“Am I being that obvious?” his whisper was barely audible, but she heard him clearly enough, almost because the same question was echoing in his mind from the start of their conversation.

 

She shifted a bit, biting her lip “Oh, dear. If you mean the way you stutter and blush in his presence, then I guess you are.”

 

Dropping the pen on the table, manuscript long forgotten, Newt buried his face in his hands, while a small blush crept up his neck and ears. It was so embarrassing.

 

Queenie laughed “Don’t worry much, dear. You’re like that with most of the people you’re interacting with. Well, except for the blushing part.” She grinned at him when his look turned incredulous.

 

“By the way,” Queenie added after a moment of silence “how’s Percy doing?”

 

Newt sputtered and her lips quirked up in a smug smirk.

 

“I mean the cat, Newt. The cat.”

 

“Oh, the cat.” Newt said avoiding her eyes “He’s with Mr. Graves. And I believe that Mr. Graves gave him another name. Art was it?” He mumbled absent-mindedly as he picked up his pen again and began scribbling on the paper.

 

“Art as Arthur, I suppose?” Queenie said while her hands landed on his tensed shoulders. Newt just hummed affirmatively and resumed his writing. She sighed “Newt, honey. Don’t overwork yourself, alright?”

 

He just hummed again, his mind already full of the lines he was writing down. Queenie watched him for a while before leaving the man alone.

 

Maybe he needed time, maybe he needed some space to put together his thoughts and sort out his feelings. Maybe he will understand that avoiding the problem won’t solve it. The problem being one man who stubbornly pinned after Newt. Despite the fact that Newt was an idiot in love with the said man, he skillfully avoided him and thought that he’s asking him out to a dinner just out of politeness. You see, because Newt saved his life – in a way – and maybe Graves wanted to thank him this way? But he already thanked Newt when he just woke up. And held his hand…

 

Queenie shook her head to clear her mind of Newt’s thoughts, which flooded between her own even though there was a wall between them now. Seriously, Newt worried way too much.

 

Maybe because he didn’t know what Graves was thinking. But Queenie knew, and she was ready to pull at her golden curls out of frustration, because just what idiots are these two.


	9. Chapter 9

The usual suit, the hairstyle, shaved and finally looking like a normal human being, Percival Graves was back to his job. He was looking almost the same as months ago, except now his features were more hardened than ever, making him look ages older.

 

With confident steps, Percival made his way through the corridors of MACUSA’s Auror Department. Every single person on his way ducked their head or simply looked away, avoiding his eyes. He knew they were ashamed of not recognizing that he was impersonated, but he didn’t really want to fix that. Not only his features hardened, but also his heart.

 

Though, there were some people he was sincerely grateful to. He didn’t let his new grumpy self to show in front of them. He showed them that he cared about them the same amount that they cared about him. For example, Goldstein. Now she had her fully deserved vacation, thing which Percival signed the papers for by himself, even if Goldstein didn’t show any enthusiasm for it.

 

Other Goldstein as well, was showered in his caring, by getting promoted. She didn’t show enthusiasm for that either.

 

Percival smiled and entered his office. The pile of documents on the desk didn’t seem to get any smaller, even if it was already a week since he came back. Approaching the desk, he slumped down on the chair and groaned running his hands over his face.

 

Coming back to his job was probably a good idea, since it made him think less about other things. Other things being a person, specifically a socially awkward magizoologist, with a cute smile and beautiful eyes. Percival was fully aware of his not little crush on Newt Scamander and it made him restless.

 

He didn’t quite get when it started, but surely before he realized it. He was in a cat’s body, in Art’s body, and he felt this deep affection Newt only showed to his creatures – as others mentioned, Newt wasn’t fond of people in general, but with his creatures, or any animals at all, he was a totally different person. And Percival fell in love with that person.

 

He groaned again and watched how Art was peacefully sleeping on the little couch, placed in front of his desk. Percival’s lips formed a smile and he exhaled. He came here to work, to make himself forget, so what he was exactly doing? He flipped open one of the many files on the desk and began reading.

 

This was going to be a long day.

 

* * *

 

 

A soft knock on his office door made him raise his tired eyes from the enormous pile of documents.

 

“Come in.” Percival said and straightened in his seat. Something in his back cracked and he groaned. Seriously, being in coma for god knows how many months made his body sore. He needed some exercise –

 

“Mr. Graves.” Queenie chirped and then she pulled a face. “Stop that train of thoughts right now, please. I don’t want to know what kind of exercises you want to do, especially if it involves one of my friends.” She finished stepping in his office and closing the door behind her.

 

“Goldstein, how many times I told you – no, never mind.” He was hundred percent done with her mind reading stuff, but _caring, Percival, caring_ , he patiently reminded himself. “Is there something you need?”

 

Her face brightened and she smirked “Nothing in particular. Just wanted to tell you that our common friend is consulting MACUSA on this new case involving some illegally bought bowtruckles.” Her voice dropped and she whispered conspiratorially “And he needs a partner, someone with experience, as Madame President suggested.”

 

Percival eyed her suspiciously and she gave him the innocent look. He shook his head exasperatedly. Trust Queenie Goldstein and her woman tricks. He wasn’t stupid, he knew that she wants to help him and he appreciated it – well, not really – but anyway. Maybe if Newt will be in his presence more than half of hour, something will change and he’ll have a chance.

 

“Okay.” Percival voiced slowly and waved Queenie off “Dismissed, Goldstein.”

 

She chirped and turned around to leave, but stopped in doorway “Have fun on your date~” she threw over her shoulder and Percival was at a loss of words, but recovered quickly and threw a report at her.

 

“Oops.” She avoided it and closed the door. Perhaps she _really_ wasn’t happy with her promotion if she tried her best to get fired.

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t helping. The more time they were together, the more awkward was the silence stretching between them. Don’t get him wrong, Percival tried to initiate a conversation… about the found bowtruckles.

 

Newt was so energetic at first, telling him about the creatures and suggesting ways of treating them, because the poor beings weren’t in their best shape when they found them. But after Newt was done with his enthusiastic explanations, he fell silent and kept avoiding looking Percival in the face, finding the hands on his lap the most interesting thing in the room – the room being Percival’s office.

 

Percival, on the other hand, found the man in front of him the most captivating thing, since he kept staring at the fidgeting Newt for more than half of hour already. And he would keep watching if it wasn’t for Art, who woke up and walked to Newt, jumping in his lap and startling the man.

 

Newt’s eyes softened and he smiled, petting the cat’s head.

 

“Hi, big boy.” He murmured and raised his head, meeting Percival’s eyes for a brief second while asking “Art was his name?”

 

Percival nodded and probably smiled, because for some reason Newt flushed and his eyes was back on the cat on his lap. Percival didn’t think he’d ever have such thoughts, but he wanted to be the cat in that moment. To feel Newt’s gentle fingers in his hair, to feel his warmth and affection, all directed to him and him only, like it was back then, when he was in Art’s body.

 

He craved for physical touch, Newt’s touch, because it became his comfort zone. He felt at ease when Newt cuddled into him on the cold nights, when he nuzzled into his fluffy ears, or when he kissed his forehead, showing how much he just _cared_.

 

Percival was probably frowning, because Art was now seated in front of him, on his desk and staring up with his big beautiful eyes. Newt was watching him as well, more like observing an unknown beast for any reaction.

 

Percival sighed and stroked Art’s head. The cat started purring in an instant, a sign that he liked Percival just as much as his new owner liked him. He stood up slowly and Newt followed quickly, standing up as well.

 

“Thank you, Mr. Scamander, for helping us with this case. We appreciate your cooperation.” Percival said, his voice turning a bit colder than he expected to.

 

Newt’s eyes went downwards and Percival couldn’t help but notice the sadness in them.

 

“Yes, um,” the magizoologist muttered, his fringe covering his eyes “no problem, I guess. I was glad to be of help.” Newt smiled, but it obviously was forced – Percival could tell – and started moving backwards “Well, then I’ll go, Mr. Graves.”

 

Newt made another step without turning around and stumbled just accidentally on the carpet’s corner, which was somehow suspiciously turned upwards. He let out a surprised yelp, and before he could wipe the floor with his clothes, Percival caught him midway.

 

They stared at each other and Percival couldn’t believe his luck, because hell, here he was – Newt Scamander, in his arms, watching him with those enchanting eyes, and he couldn’t ignore the way Newt’s cheeks reddened and he kept parting those lips as if he wanted to say something, but deciding against it moments later.

 

Percival straightened both of them, but didn’t let go of Newt’s waist and he felt the man sharply inhale.

 

“Mr. Graves.”

 

It was supposed to sound coolly? Or maybe even threateningly? Percival didn’t get it, because the tone with which it was voiced and the body language were completely different, it lacked bite.

 

Percival tried to push his luck further. He leaned closer and wrapped his hands more firmly on man’s waist. Newt wasn’t pushing him away and that was already something.

 

“Newt, I –”

 

Newt’s reaction was instant. He was trying to get out of Percival’s grip.

 

“Newt, _please_ , wait.” He said softly and grabbed Newt’s hand by wrist. He opened his palm with his fingers and was thankful that Newt stopped trying to escape. Percival hesitantly put Newt’s palm on his chest, just above his heart. He saw Newt’s eyes widening and smiled, his hand touching Newt’s cheek as he whispered “Just look what are you doing to me.”

 

The palm on his chest turned into a fist as Newt held onto his shirt, and in the next moment, everything Percival could focus on were those lips pressed against his as this gorgeous man kissed him senseless.

 

Newt was quite the wild type. Percival could only guess how the man would be like in _other circumstances_ and he would lie if he said he wasn’t thrilled to find out.

 

They parted and Newt watched him in the eyes, not hiding his own behind that messy fringe and Percival felt like he could drown in them. Newt was truly beautiful and Percival wanted to kiss him again, to hold him close and never let go, and he’d be more than happy if Newt felt the same. And judging by the way the man clung onto him, he wasn’t far from there.

 

Newt nuzzled his neck and Percival sighed happily, opening his eyes and seeing Art still sitting on his desk and watching them curiously. Percival wasn’t sure if the cat could understand him now, but mouthed a “Thank you” to him anyway.

 

Art glanced at them before turning around and hopping off the desk. Percival could swear he saw Art winking at him.

 

He smiled and mouthed his gratitude again.


	10. Bonus art!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 scene: Cat!Graves and Newt, forehead bump~!  
> Commissioned from [Axilarts](https://axilarts.tumblr.com)!
> 
> I JUST CAN'T STOP YELLING AT HOW BEAUTIFUL THIS IS. AXIL IS SUCH A PRECIOUS BEAN, I'M SHOOK.  
> I kinda wanted to summary this whole fic in one picture, so this was the scene I thought of in the first place!  
> Hope you like it as well and go ahead and commission Axil, she will leave you breathless with her gorgeous art!


End file.
